1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cooling an intercooler in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost all apparatuses for cooling the intercooler which cools the air intake of a motor vehicle are of the type in which cold air is introduced into the motor vehicle from the outside. The cold air is introduced into the vehicle by a pressure produced in the vicinity of the outer periphery of the vehicle, i.e. in a boundary area between the vehicle surface and the atmosphere. Accordingly, if the intercooler is located in an area of the vehicle in which the pressure is positive, the cold air from outside can be introduced into the intercooler through a hooded vent located in front of the intercooler, with regard to the forward direction of travel of the vehicle, without the need for a specific introduction means such as a fan. However, if the intercooler is forced to be located adjacent to an area in which the boundary pressure is negative, which location would occur, for example, when there is not sufficient space for the intercooler in a positive pressure area, depending on differences in the location of the engine or the kind of motor vehicle, air is blown from the inside to the outside of the vehicle, and accordingly, the amount of cold air that can be provided at the intercooler only by the air pressure is insufficient thus resulting in a necessity for the provision of an electrically driven fan for forced cooling. When a fan is provided, the fan must be driven so that the air is blown from the inside to the outside of the vehicle along the direction of from a high to a low pressure to increase the amount of cold air impinging on the intercooler. On the other hand, to increase the cooling effect on the intercooler, it is desirable that cold air from the outside be introduced into the vehicle. The above two requirements are obviously contrary to each other, and thus an intercooler cooling apparatus which satisfies those two requirements has not been provided as yet.